not alone anymore
by xXx girl wonder XxX
Summary: Skylar is a thirteen year old girl who lost her parents in a fire 8 years ago. She lives in an orphanage in grandview all alone with know one there to care or love her. But what happens when melinda and jim take a surprise visit to the orphanage. And also if skylar was just like melinda but more different and what if there was young love in the air, with a certain Ned banks.
1. Chapter 1

Not alone anymore

Chapter 1

skylar pov

Hi my names skylar. And i'm ten years old i live at Grandview orphanage. I've been here since i was five years old when my parents died in a fire. I was at my grandparents house at the time so i never got hurt.

But when i found out about my parents, even tho i was five i understood that they where never coming back. So i was sent to Grandveiw orphanage because my grandparents where too old to take care of me because they knew they would pass away very soon.

But they still come to visit me and take me out to art gallery's witch i love very much to go to. I cherish every moment i have with my grandparents because i know that they are the only family that i have left and i know they wouldn't be here very long.

I was sitting at my room window in the orphanage just staring out at the blue sky wondering if my parents are watching over me. I miss them very much but i know that they are in a better place right now and im happy that there save.

The truth is, ive not told anyone about this is. I can see ghosts it all happened when i was at the cemetery with my grandparents visiting my parents grave when i was six years old. And there was a man not far from my parents grave stones standing beside a women who was crying.

My grandmother told me to go over and tell her everything will be okay and that her husband will always love her no matter what. So i went up to her and told her what my grandmother told me to do and she looked at me shocked but she smiled at my innocent face and she gave me a hug and whispered thank you in my ear.

The women gave me a kiss on the cheek and she walk away saying bye to my grandparents. I turned around to look at the man who was smiling at me he kept saying you see me and i just nodded not knowing what he was talking about.

He smiled then he disapered. I was confused after that day but my grandmother explained that what i can do is a gift and that i shouldn't be scared of it. But as many times as she tells me that, i still get scared of the amount of ghosts that come asking for my help but i don't know how to help them so i intend to just ignore them.

I was taking out of my thoughts when a car pulled up out side of the orphanage doors. A man and a women got out ,they looked in there early or late twenties.

One of the workers of the orphanage walked out of the doors meeting the couple half way. I watched with curious eyes as they talked about something that i would never know about.

They where probably here to adopted a wee baby or one of the younger kids. They never want the older ones because they say that were to hard to handle. I never really beveled but i never let that get my hopes up i always wanted parents that would treat me like there own just like my real parents did.

I watched as they walked threw the big oak doors. I sighed as they vanished from my few, leaning away from the window i went over to my wee table that held my paints and drawings, that i would draw on certain occasions.

Half of the drawings i have are drawings of the ghosts i see, there drawings on what happened the day they died. See my grandmother told me i was different from other people that could see ghosts. See when im dreaming the ghosts send me dreams on what happened on the day they died and i intend to draw what happened to them because i don't have the words to tell anyone about them.

Sometimes when im just sitting there wondering what to draw my hands started to draw on there own and a picture of someone getting murdered comes up. The first time that happened i screamed and my grandmother told me that my gift was different from others and i would get the most shock out of it.

I was taking out of my thoughts when my door opened to reveal the helper that was talking to the couple earlier on. "Hello skylar there is a very nice couple here who would like to talk to you"the women had said my eyes widened at the thought of maybe they where here to adopted me.

The couple walked in and smiled at me i gave them a loving smile hoping they would see how much i wanted to get adopted. "Hello you must be skylar im Jim and this is my wife Melinda" Jim had said while coming up to me and crouching down to my level so he could get a better look at me.

Jim sounded like a nice man and someone who would be there to help when you asked for it. "Hi skylar its nice to meet you and we where wondering if it would be okay if you would like to come out and get some ice cream with us" Melinda had said while also crouching down to my level but having trouble. She fell at one point and i started laughing she followed me as well and started laughing along with me.

I looked at jim and melinda and nodded my head "yes i would love to come and get some ice cream with you"i had said while standing up and extending my hand out for melinda to take. She smiled at me and took my hand that i had offered to her.

She smiled and stood up ,she took my hand and turned around to the helper. She smiled at the helper and nodded her head "we will be back very shortly , so there's no need to worry"melinda had said while smiling at the helper.

She nodded and led us out side. I quickly grabbed my jacket and grabbed melinda's hand again. She looked down at me and smiled a loving mother smile. We came to the car that jim and melinda arrived in.

Jim helped me get into the back of the car and he buckled me up "here you go kiddo"he said while ruffling my hair "hey no touching the hair old man"i said while taking a karate stances. Him and melinda started laughing at me and i just gave them a goofy smile.

We arrived at the center of grandveiw and melinda parked in front of an antique shop that looked to have a lot of good things in it. Melinda seen where i was looking at and she smiled at me.

"That's where i work, you can help me if you want in the summer and weekends and also when your done school"melinda had said to me i smiled and nodded furiously. I then understood what she had said and i looked forward at melinda and jim to see them smiling at me.

"So what do you think kiddo would you like to live with us"jim had said i nodded not trusting my words and the tears started to roll down my cheeks. Melinda gasped and climbed out of the car and coming to my side, she opened the door and brought me into a hug and i returned it back.

"I'm fine really, im just happy that someone would adopted me ever since my parents past away i thought know one would ever want to adopted me"i had said whipping away my tears.

Why wouldn't someone want to adopted a little girl like you"jim had said while getting out of the car and helping me out of the car as well. I looked around the center to see lots of ghosts running about looking for there loved ones or asking for help when they noticed me looking at them.

I turned away quickly and looked back at jim who was looking at melinda who was looking at me strangely. I then took in a deep breath as a ghosts appeared put of know where asking melinda questions, i started to get confused. "Go away charlie, no im busy i will talk to her later not the now, she thinks im crazy"melinda had whispered to the ghost. Thats when i understood SHE CAN SEE GHOSTS.

"You can see ghosts?"i asked her and jim looked at me and there faces held shock. I took in a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak "i can see ghosts as well"i had said while closing my eyes not wanting to see there faces.

I opened my eyes slowly so i could see there faces but all i was faced with was there happy smiling faces. I was confused to why they where happy. "Why are you happy?"i asked while looking at them.

"Where happy because we just are there's know reason to not be happy"jim had said i smiled at him and he and melinda hugged me and i hugged them back.

My new family.

* * *

**Sorry it maybe not be the best thing you've ever read but i tried chapter 2 will be up soon and this story takes place on season 2 episode 1 so i hope you enjoy and please review back so i know if the story is good enough to keep going.**

** I'm going to write up to chapter 5 and if it gets allot of good comments i might just keep going so please review bye bye :)**


	2. Love still wont die part 1

Love never dies part 1

chapter 2

Skylar pov

Its been a week since ive been adopted by melinda and jim and im loving it. I don't start school until next week because melinda said that she wants me to get used to the area first.

When i had told melinda and jim about me being able to see ghosts. They said that they would help me well mostly melinda jim just intends to stay out off the way but i find it funny.

Well melinda has helped me getting used to it she said nexted time a ghost came asking for help she would let me help her. I happy that she is letting me help ive always wanted to help them but i was just too scared to because i didn't know what to do.

Well right now im in the shop with melinda right now just helping her out with the shop. I was looking at all the cool things that melinda had in her shop. While melinda was on the phone to someone that i didn't know who.

The door had went and i looked over to see a boy around my age skating in, he went over to a cabinet that had concert passes in it. I watched him closely as he slipped his hand into the cabinet and took two of the passes out.

My eyes widened realizing that he was shop lifting. I was about to grabbed him when melinda caught him before he could make his way out of the door.

"HEY do you really think that i cant see what your doing"melinda had said while grabbing the boy before he made it out the door. "First no skates in the store"melinda had said sternly to the boy.

"There heelless!,not skates"he said while lifting his foot up to show melinda that they weren't skates. "Alright no wheels on your feet aloud,and no shop lifting"melinda had said while taking the concert passes out of his hands.

"I was gonna pay for it, you just didn't give me a chance "he had said slowly acting like he was talking to a child. "There 255 dollars a piece, and the register is that way and not out in the street"i had said while coming out from behind melinda.

The boys eyes widened and he trailed his eyes over my body, i don't know why but i didn't feel weird that he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Whatever"the boy had said while rolling his eyes and turning his gaze back to melinda. "Whats your phone number"melinda had said while walking behind the register and going to the phone.

"Why?" the boy had asked while watching melinda walking over to the phone. "So i can phone your parents"melinda had said while putting the concert tickets down and picking the phone up.

"You got to be kidding me"the boy had said in an annoyed voice. "Nope" melinda had said while giving him a serious/funny boy started slouching then he turned to me and smirked then turned back to melinda.

He gave her a fake sad look "look"he said while sighing and giving her a pleading look. "My mothers sick, real sick,and this would really upset her"he had said while giving her a sad look i looked at melinda and she looked at me, both off us knowing that he was lying.

"Do you really think im that out off it, do you really think im that unhip, that i would fall for that" melinda had said while putting the phone on the table. "YEAH"the boy had said in a of-course-you-are done.

"What's your name?"melinda had asked the boy he looked at melinda and he opened his mouth to answer. "Ned"this 'Ned' guy had said while winking at me "well ned"melinda had said while smirking at me and glaring at ned. "Give me your phone number, or i will take you and your heelless down to the police station"melinda had said while placing both of her hands onto the sides of the tables.

Ned sighed and gave melinda his mothers number. melinda went into another room to talk to ned's mom, while she left me with him. "So whats your name?"he asked me coming up behind me and putting his hands on my hips and breathing into my ear.

"Thats a boy, keep it smooth"a voice had said i looked at the corner of my eyes to see a boy about 17 or 18 years old standing beside the cabinet watching us, he looked like a rock star fan kind of then he vanished when he caught the site of my eyes on him.

I quickly looked a head but turned around fast and i pushed ned so he was a foot away from me."The names skylar but you can call me sky for short everyone does"i had said walking around the rest of the store and i knew he was looking at my bum, he was such a pervert for a 13 year old.

About 10 minutes later a women came in and she gave ned a stern look and gave melinda an innocent look. "im so sorry, he has never done anything like this before"his mum had said i couldn't keep down the snort that left my lips.

Melinda and ned's mum and ned looked at me and melinda gave me a stern look well ned gave me a seductive look, i started to feel weird under his gaze."Sorry this is my daughter skylar, my adopted daughter me and my husband jim adopted her a week ago, she can be a little bit of trouble"melinda had said while looking at me and i just gave her an innocent look.

"Its fine"ned's mum had said while ned looking at me with a sorry looked but it was fast, witch i mean his look went back to a pervy look. "No its fine and i thought you would just want to know about what happened today with ned"Melinda had said while looking over at ned who was sitting down on a chair facing me.

"I was gonna pay for em"ned had said racing his voice a little bit. "ned!, its not like he dosent have a ton of this stuff at home, he got signed guitar picks,drum sticks and the lot of other things, non of it stolen by the way" ned's mum had said while handing the concert passes back to melinda.

"He will never come back in here again, i can promise you that"she had said while turning her head so she was looking at ned."I'm gonna wait out side"ned had said while getting up from the chair but not before he came over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek "see you later doll face"ned had said while walking past his mum who hit him over the head.

"You don't have to do that i mean he seams to have a liking to sky"melinda had said while laughing and i could feel the blush keep against my pale melinda grabbed a box and walked to the counter at the front of the store.

"I'm sure he's a great kid"mylinda had said while sorting out some new stuff out of the box. "Yeah he is"ned's mum had said "its just been a little bit tough lately, you know,hes all moody, dosent talk, hardly sleeps,its just like his live is this hole secret all off a sudden, well sorry for wasting your time you need to get back to work and so do i"ned's mum had said while laughing, i looked over to see melinda had the same look i had.

"I'm delia banks by the way"delia had said while stretching her hand out for melinda to shake, which she did. "Melinda gordon and this is skylar gordon but people call her sky for short"melinda had said while smiling at me and i smiled back.

"Its nice meeting you two"delia had said i looked at her closely knowing i have seen her before. "Erm you look awfully familiar"i had said while squinting my eyes to get a better look at her."Oh yeah i run the real estate agent, just across the road"she had said while smiling at me "i knew i have seen you before"i had said while smiling back at her.

"Thank you"delia had said and melinda just nodded i smiled then looked at ned who was pacing out side the door. I looked at delia and opened my mouth "maybe i could come over some time and get to know ned, he seemed to open really well to me earlier when you and melinda were talking"i had said i looked at melinda to see the hurt look on her face when i didn't call her mum, i tried really hard but its harder than it looks.

"mm that sounds like a good idea, i will tell ned about it and i will get him to come over and ask you what day you can over on, maybe have some dinner thank you sky"delia had said i nodded my head and raised my hands "its no problem really and dinner would be great, cant wait"i had said while smiling at delia.

"Thanks again and i guess i will be seeing you two later on"delia had said while smiling and walking out the was smiling behind delia's back and i knew that look i looked over to ned to see he was smirking at me but then he started smiling at me. I gave him a shaky smile and i waved bye.

"I think someone has a crush"melinda had said in a sing song voice "i do not"i had said while chasing after her.

It was pitch black out side while we where driving home and me and melinda where singing alone to the song on the radio, witch i have no clue what its all of a sudden it felt like we ran over something.

Melinda stopped the car and she looked behind her and gasped i put a hand on my heart and breathed in and ran out off the car and she looked around but there was nothing there. I stiffened up when i felt a breath on my neck i turned around quick but there was nothing there.

melinda got back in the car and she was driving at high speed back home."Somethings not right"i had said looking out the window into the pitch of all off a sudden melinda screamed i looked forward to see a guy holding onto the front of the car and then i followed melinda and started screaming myself.

melinda tried to control the car but it wasn't working we kept screaming and the guy was having trouble keeping a hold onto the we stopped right in front of a tree and that's when i knew that whatever that thing was it was a ghost and i knew it would be back.

Me and melinda looked at each other and i leaned my head back and looked at the roof and screamed. Right in front of me was the ghost who was hanging of the car i screamed bloody murder and the last thing i heard before i passed out was.

"Tell her im sorry, i made the biggest mistake of my live"

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2 up i hope you enjoy it and please review back and bye bye and chapter 3 will be up soon :)**


	3. BIG NEWS!

**SORRY BIG NEWS**

**In the story ive changed it that skylar is 13 year old and not 10 **

**So sorry for the big change and if you've read my other**

**stories im sorry for the late update**

**I've been so busy with my exams now this year**

**that its getting really hard **

**to get any free time to write up my stories**

**so i hope you enjoy this one and if you get any free time please read**

**my other one's and tell me what you think **

**:)**


	4. Love still wont die part 2

Love still wont die part 2

Chapter 4

Skylar pov

"Yeah this was fun,we should do this once a week"melinda had said while we walked out of the theater."Yeah just not the (cough) same movie"jim had said while walking in between me and melinda.

"Well i liked it"melinda had said while laughing. "And so i "jim had said while looking at melinda then shaking his head no to me, making me laugh out loud.

"I saw you sleeping"melinda had said while giving jim a stern but funny look. "Ohhhhh busted"i had said while holding my sides in pain from all the laughing i was doing.

"No i was burning certain scenes into my head"jim had said while putting to fingers to his head.

"Well your tired"melinda had said while hitting jim on the chest playfully. "Hey! i had a shoplifter today,and he had a thing for sky"melinda had said while giving me a playful wink.I blushed but smirked back at her.

"Shoplifting is something i don't understand with antics, you know, i'm just going to take this worn down dresser and hide it in my pocket, and he had a thing for who!?"jim had said while turning to look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"He was taking two backster back stage passes"melinda had said while looking at jim smiling. "Well least he has good taste"jim had said liking ned all ready.

"Well i had to call his mother"melinda had said while linking her arm around jim and jim put his arm around my shoulders. "Ohhhh"jim had said "delia banks she's great, she sells houses in town"melinda had said while checking the front of her car and i felt my self doing the same thing.

"Erm yes?"jim had asked while coming up behind me and melinda. "Oh i just thought maybe, i hit something on my way here"melinda had said while looking at me and i know she remembered me fainting.

"An animal?"jim had asked "no! more like someone who used to be alive but now isn't"i had said while tilting my head to look at jim.

"Is that word for ghost now"jim had said while leaning in to whisper to me and melinda. "Yeah and we got bored of calling them ghost"melinda had said in a sarcastic voice.

"Wait a minute you tell me about the shoplifter, who i want to meet"he said while looking at me.I blushed a deep crimson color. "But you don't me about the ex living person"jim had said while turning around so he was facing melinda.

"Ohhh don't be a lost suit"melinda had said while laughing and me and jim smiled. "Sometimes i don't think you two tell me about the ex living people a lot"jim had said while looking at melinda.

"Do you really want us to tell you about ever ghost we come across"i had said while leaning against the car my purple light dress witch i had changed into was now floating in the wind.

"Absolutely not! i'm just kidding" jim had said while raising his hands in defeat. "good you drive"melinda had said while hitting his chest.

We walked over to the car and i could feel that someone was watching us. But i shook it off and i walked inside the car.

In the middle of the night i heard this weird sound i quickly got up and went to my window to see a man someone who was in his early twenties. I heard someone behind me to see it was melinda.

The wan was just standing there until he raised his hand then he got knocked over by a car. My eyes went wide holding in a scream while melinda gasped.

The man got up popping his bones back into place. He got up bending his back a little then he started walking towards the house with his hand raised pointing at me and melinda.

Me and melinda looked at each other then melinda ran down stairs to see what this ghost wanted. I seen melinda run out the door but when i looked at the man again he wasn't there.

I heard breathing behind me i shakily looked behind me and i seen the man raising his hand towards me and the last thing i knew was i let out a high pitch scream that would wake the hole town.

I heard melinda running back up the stares and jim ran into my room grabbing me into a hug protecting me from something he couldn't see. melinda came up and she took me from jim's arms, looking around for the ghost that wanted something to do with both melinda and myself.

It was the nexted morning and i was still off school helping melinda at the shop. The door went and i couldn't help but jump a little ever since what happened last night.

I looked to see who it was to see ned i don't know why but i felt this warm feeling take over me and i liked it very much.

"Hey"melinda had said while looking at ned. "I'm not a thieve"ned had said with his hands raised while taking a glance at me. "Glad to hear it"melinda had said i let out a little laugh while putting out a pair of freshly roses my favorite flowers.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"melinda had said "shouldn't sky be?"ned had asked while looking at me with something in his eyes that i couldn't make out.

"I'm off for the rest of the week so i can get used to the town first, and you should be in school"i had said while looking at ned. "What you gonna do call my mum again" ned had said while walking over to the cabinet that had the concert tickets in it.

"Can i ask you a question?, if your not a thieve, then why did you steal those back stage passes?"melinda had said while leaning against the counter while i listened in eager to know to.

"I don't know, i just felt like i should have them, not you"ned had said while looking at melinda. I kept wondering why he thought he should have them. "Your mum said you collect allot of those kind of stuff"melinda had said while looking at ned.

Ned just shrugged and walked away. "What about your dad?"melinda had asked "what about him?"ned had asked while turning his head to look at melinda.

"Where's he?"melinda had asked letting curiosity take over her. "In the ground"ned had said and i seen melinda look at me and i looked down at the ground hoping not to let the tears take over me.

"Oh oh that must be hart for you,for your mom"melinda had said while leaning of the desk. "I like doing things"ned had said while in his own little world.

I couldn't take it any longer i ran out the shop hearing melinda's voice calling me back. I just kept running not caring who i bumped into.

I eventually found a bench to sit at. I sat down and i started to let my thoughts runaway with me that i didn't notice someone sitting beside me.

I looked up to see ned. I looked at him and i let my tears roll down my cheeks, he wiped them away and he kept looking into my eyes.

"Gonna tell me why you ran out there?"ned had said while taking my hand in his. "Your not the only one who lost there parent"i had said while looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, want to tell me what happened?"ned had asked "I was young when they died, I wasn't there when it happened so i wasn't hurt but i miss them very much and i wish they where hear"i had said not helping it but i started to cry into his shoulder he stiffened a little but he hugged me back.

I smiled and then i looked over at the road to see the ghost from last night he was walking across the road with his back to me. He walked threw three cars then he dissapered.

I looked over at the shop to see melinda had seen the ghost as well and i had a funny feeling that we would be finding out who this ghost is very very soon.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4 i hope you enjoyed it and im sorry it took so long please review and bye bye :)**


	5. love still wont die part 3

Love still wont die part 3

skylar pov

It was the middle of the night, well nearly. And i was in my room painting on one of my canvas. It was the ghost that was crossing the road, who passed threw all those cars.

Some would say i imagined it but me,jim and melinda knew i definitely didn't imagine in.

I had just finished it and i felt someone behind me and i knew it wasn't flesh and blood. "What do you want?"i had said while still looking at the painting.

The nexted thing i knew the painting was moving.I took a closer look and then it stopped and i jumped when my door slammed just.

I looked back at the painting to see its still as ever but i knew this ghosts was still in the house.

I jumped when i heard melinda screaming from the bathroom. I ran out my room right across the and i ran into the bathroom right after jim.

"What is it? what?"jim had said while running over to melinda who was looking at the ceiling. I looked up to see a shadow figure moving across the ceiling quick.

Soon enough it dissapered and then melinda put her head on jim's shoulder while looking at me.I slowly slid down the wall "I'm too young for this running about"i had said while slumping my head forward.

I looked up to see melinda and jim where looking at something. I looked over and my eyes widened "**SEPTEMBER 29TH"**

"Okay it's need to know time"jim had said while looking at the writing on the mirror.

The nexted morning me, jim and melinda where walking threw grandview. "So what September 29th dosent mean anything" jim had said while looking at me and melinda.

"Don't look at me i don't remember"i had said with hands raised, jim laughed along with melinda.

"No even tho that it's nexted Friday"melinda had said while we walked around a corner.

"A birthday? a day someone died?"jim had said while looking at melinda. "Well it could be any of those things, but until this guy either talks to me or sky, we wont know" melinda had said while moving her hands about.

I looked at jim to see he was thinking about something "What?" i had asked while looking at him."I don't, it's just, another, another formuly alive person in our house"jim had said while struggling with his words.

"Why cant our home be off limits"jim had asked getting a little annoyed."I don't like it anymore than you do, but we cant really do anything until we see in, but its mostly sky that gets the better look off him?"melinda had said while looking at me.

"I don't know he has been up close to me, but ive never seen his face"i had said, feeling something behind me and melinda and jim. I looked around but nothing there.

"Sometimes ghost forget things , and it takes time for them to figure things out, i mean maybe he thinks that this date while spark something"melinda had said while turning around to face jim and i leaned against a tree watching them.

"Well it definitely sparked something"jim had said while looking at melinda with those dreamy eyes.

"Is this because i was in the shower"melinda had said while putting her hands on jim's arms.

"(Cough)pervert"i had said while laughing and melinda joined in while jim just stood there and blushed.

"No, mel its just my boundaries,They don't belong in our home and what if that happens to skylar?"jim had asked while looking at melinda and pointing at me.

"I'm sorry i have to burden you with this"melinda had said while being sorry "hey! hey! it's no burden"jim had said while looking at melinda.

"I'm just used having andria helping me puzzle these things out"melinda had said i started felling really sorry. I got up and i gave melinda a hug while looking at her.

"Babe"jim had said while bringing both me and melinda into a hug. "everything's going to be all right mum"i had said while looking at melinda, she looked shocked but she laughed then she hugged me, jim smiling at the both of us.

We left jim and me and melinda walked to the store. We walked in and melinda had the mail. We stopped when we seen a figure sitting on one of the chairs.

"Who are you?"melinda had asked "I don't know"the ghost had said in a slight whisper."What do you want?"i had asked while walking closer a little bit.

"I don't know"he said in another slight whisper."Do you why you came to us?"melinda had asked while looking at the ghost.

"You can help me?"he had asked "How?" melinda had asked not knowing what he wanted help with. "He didn't say anything "how did you die/"melinda had asked while walking closer to the ghost.

"Where you hit by a car?"melinda had asked while walking right up to him but he disapered from our view.

I ran in to see he was at the other end of the room."I think so"he said in a more hush whisper. "I don't remember everything exactly"he said a little bit more faster.

"What does September 29th mean?"melinda had asked "don't you know?"he had asked tilting his head a little bit to the side."No?"melinda had said while looking at him with confused eyes.

"Then i don't either" he had said standing up straight "do you have a family, someone know what happened to you?"melinda had said while looking at the ghost.

"I had a wife"he said while disapering and reapering in the same chair he was sitting in last time. I jumped because he was right next to me, i tried to see what he looked like but it was too dark.

"In eastwic"he had said "name?"i had asked while looking at him. "She may not know when you tell her" he had said to melinda.

"Well she may have an idea, i mean the police would of contacted her by now"i had said while turning around to face the ghost.

"I was know could for her, i have to say i'm sorry"he said while shaking his head. "Do you remember her name?"melinda had asked while staring right at him.

"Donna, donna elis"he had said "what's your name?"i had asked i started to get this weird feeling about this ghost."I think people called me mac"he had said.

"Well mac, eastwic isn't just around the corner i don't thin i-"she was interrupted when the ghost said something. "You have to find her"he said leaning forward.

"See her"he had said "why?"i had asked "it's important. "Everthings important"i had muttered.

"Are you open?"someone had asked. I ran out and said"we will be in a minute please" i had said while turning around to see he wasn't there anymore.

We walked in to see delia "Hey"melinda had said "i took a guess"she said while handing a cup of something i don't know to melinda and a white chocolate chip cookie to me.

"Oh that's so nice thank you"melinda had said "consider it a piece overing"she had said "works for me"i said while biting into my cookie and almost fainting.

"Her and melinda laughed at me then delia's face turned sad."I think my son paid you another visit the other day"she had said while handing her an envelope.

"OH man he good, we where talking the hole time"melinda had said "i gotta say, guys got skills"i had said "yeah makes a mother proud"delia had said while laughing.

"Sorry i didn't mean to make light of it"melinda had said while walking to the counter."No! I'm so grateful that your not upset"she had said while walking over to melinda.

"To tell you i don't know what his problem is"delia had said while walking around the store. "He mentioned that his father passed away"melinda had said while giving delia a sad look.

"Three years ago, its been really hard on him"delia had said holding back her tears. "For you too"melinda had said understanding what its like to loose someone you love.

"The shoplifting helps allot"delia had said while laughing "good too know"melinda had said while laughing.

"I don't mean to pri but you lost your partner didn't you?"she had asked "yeah she was like a sister to me" melinda had said while walking over to something.

"Well, i'm right across the square, so if you ever need anything , or if you just want to grab a cup of coffee"delia had said while smiling at melinda.

"Thanks for bringing these back"melinda had said while looking at the concert tickets then looking at delia.

"I made ned do it but i knew he would just flirt with sky again"delia had said making me blush i bright red color.

We watched has delia was heading for the door when melinda leaned forgot with a confused look on her face. "Does he ever say that he senses his fathers spirit around him"melinda had said while looking at delia.

"Spirit?"delia had asked looking confused. "Like if his father is ever around him watching over him"i had said while giving her a warm smile, remembering my own dad now.

"He dosent say it but i think he does, sometimes i do to, well i wish for it so badly that i think i do"delia had said while laughing and giving a warm smile to me and melinda.

"I just wanted to thank you"Della had said while still smiling at melinda."Oh and skylar would you like to come round to have dinner a couple of ned's friends are coming round to our house to have dinner and i thought it would be great for you to make some friends before you go back to school"delia had said while smiling at me but with this pleading look.

I laughed at her face and she smiled. "I'm begging"delia had said. "I would love to come over for dinner"i had said while looking at melinda and she nodded her approval i smiled big letting her know that smile was a thank you.

"Okay well i guess i could give melinda our address and you could drop her off i would be happy to take her back home"delia had said while giving melinda her address and melinda nodded.

Delia had left with a good bye, leaving me and melinda left in our thoughts.

* * *

I was sitting in one of the chairs in the dinning room drawing in my note bad of the ghost that was walking across the road.

"Do you know whats wired he asked me to go to eastwic "melinda had said while making me look up at her.

"Eastwic as in a long while away eastwic"jim had said while walking into the Kitchen with plates in his hands.

"And you know the crazy thing is i think i should do it"melinda had said while walking past jim."Wait you know this is one of the reason why people are so exited for the new additions that they have these things that you can just pick up and call people"jim had said while standing in front of melinda.

"Its hard enough to do this in person, hard enough to do it over the phone"melinda had said while walking past jim and going over to the sink to put the plates into the sink.

"How are you going to find her?"jim had asked while walking into the kitchen with me under his arm in a head lock.

"Well he gave me a name and town and there's that other little thing that's called the internet"melinda had said with a sarcastic tone.

"I just think its a long way to go for a being that no longer is living in this world"jim had said while walking towards melinda, me still in a head lock.

"I agree completely and when you meet this girl tell her, her ex husband has a problem of scaring me half to death"i had said while freeing my self from the tight head lock.

"Well yeah its true, to be honest i really want to get this guy to cross over, theirs just something off about him"melinda had said while looking of into the distant then going back to what she was doing.

"Besides being dead"jim had said while grabbing a glass half filled with wine."You are hilarious, its like hes holding something back, you know what either i do this thing or i don't do this thing, i cant just say local causes only"melinda had said while putting her point out i clapped for her making her laugh.

"Well i think someone else should take this case"jim had said while leaning against the fridge, i copied him.

"Well i could just drive, its pretty this time of year maybe you and sky should come,change the scenery"melinda had said while cutting some left overs up.

"I'm back on Sunday starting tomorrow"jim had said. "And i cant i'm going to delia's for dinner"i had said while looking at melinda.

"You should go, your right, do good"jim had said while walking over to melinda and hugging her tight. "I'LL call you when i get there"melinda had said while looking at jim, i smiled at them both.

They kissed and i gagged. "Now whos is this ned guy?"jim had asked me making me stop laughing. I looked at melinda then bolted out of the room jim hot on my tail and a laughing melinda still in the kitchen laughing at us.

* * *

Melinda was driving me to delia's. We didn't know what time at so melinda was driving me the now because she was going to talk to this ghosts ex wife.

I looked out the window to see ned sitting on a bench with his ear phones in. There was someone sitting on the top of the bench i couldn't really see who it was because there was a guy standing in front of them.

The guy moved and it was the guy from the shop who was telling ned to keep it smooth when he had his hands on my waist.

The guy looked up and he saw me looking at disapered when a guy walked in front of him. Someone behind melinda beeped there horn making melinda move.

"Mum stop here theirs ned over there i could walk back with him, saves you from driving up to delia's and wasting gas"i had said while taking my seat belt off.

"ALL right i'll see you later and make sure delia gets you home before 10 okay?"melinda had said i nodded and kissed melinda on the cheek.

I got out of the car and i made my way towards ned. My light blue dress blowing in the wind. I turned around to see melinda was making her way around the square i waved goodbye and i sat right beside ned making him jump.

"Hey"i had said while smiling at him. He blushed while looking over me. I had a sun had on because it was a nice day and i had a light blue dress that reached my knees , which had cherry blossoms on it and i had white sandles on.

"H hey"ned had said while looking speechless at me. "So are we going o your place then"i had said ned look at me with a confused look.

"Oh didn't your mom not tell you im staying for dinner"i had said while blushing at him. He smiled then stood up and took my hand and he started walked towards a building that wasn't far from melinda's shop.

"This is my place and no my mum didn't tell me that you where coming over"he had said while walking up the stares. I followed him up.

"My friends will be coming up soon and be warned they can be really weird in front of girls, especially a cute one"he said to me while blushing.

I smiled as he held the door open for me i smiled then walked in to see a beautiful apartment.

"WHOA nice place"i had said while smiling at ned. I felt someone pulling me into a hug. I looked up to see it was delia.

"Hey skylar i'm so glad you came"delia had said while laughing and smiling at me. I blushed and ned took my hand and led me up to his room. "Ned i'll send your friends up when they come okay?"delia had said while we walked up the stairs. "Okay mum!"ned had shouted back to his mum.

Ned opened his door for me to walk in. I walked in to see posters and music everywhere. "Whoa your mum wasn't kidding when she said you liked collecting this stuff"i said while walking over to a picture that had ned,delia and a man in it.

I started to smile knowing this was ned's dad, he looked so happened ned?. I kept thinking while looking over to ned who was sitting on his bed looking at a picture. I walked over and sat beside him.

I looked at the picture to see it was a picture of delia and ned's dad holding a tiny blue bundle. "They look so happy"i had said while smiling at the picture remembering the picture my gran and grandpa has of my mum and dad the first time they met.

I never noticed that i was crying. Ned was looking at me with sad eyes. "Hey! you alright?"ned had asked me while putting an arm around me . "Yeah im good, i'm just remembering my parents that's all" i had said while wiping my tears away.

"Can you tell me what happened to them"ned had asked while looking at me. I sighed and nodded "they died in a fire, i was at my gran's house it was Christmas and my mum and dad where getting everything ready for Christmas dinner. So i was at my gran's house so i wouldn't get in the way. But when we went over to my parents house for Christmas dinner there was police, ambulance and the fire men. We didn't know what was happening when they brought out two bodies my gran started screaming and my grampa had to hold her back. I ran straight to the bodies to see it was my parents"i had said while bursting into tears. Ned grabbed me into a hugged and he started smoothing my back.

"So my grandparents had to put me into a foster home because they couldn't take care of em because they where old and they knew they where going to pass away soon. So ive been in foster since i was 5"i had said while wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry i asked"ned had said while bringing me into a together hug. "No its fine ned really thanks for listening"i had said while kissing his cheek. "Ohhhh ned's got a girlfriend"someone had said while making me and ned move away from each other.

I looked over to see that there was two boys about me and ned's age they where standing there smirking at ned and looking at me with who knows what kind of eyes.

"So ned who is your girlfriend?"one of them had said while walking over and sitting beside ned, while the other one sat beside me. "Oh im not ned's mom's are friends"i had said while moving closer to ned cause this guy gives me the creeps.

"Oh well its nice to meet you im scot"the beside ned had said. "And im Danny"the one beside me had said. "Hi its nice to meet you two, my names skylar but you can call me sky if you want"i had said while they nodded.

Being at ned's was fun we played his x box and played some other games. Me,scot and Danny got to know each other a little better and i don't them i would be going to school was good delia made us pirie pirie chicken, my favorite. We talk for the last 2 hours and it was getting late.

I got my things together and delia said that she would be ready in a minute. I turned around to face scot,Danny and ned. "It was really nice meeting you two and i hope i'll see you tomorrow at school"i had said while turning to them and giving them a warm smile.

I turned to ned and he gave me a big smile "I hope ill see you as well and thanks for coming"ned had said while giving me a hug i could hear is friends laughing in the background. "What happened to the perverted ned?"i had asked while laughing.

"Oh don't worry he'll be back shortly, just wear the shortest dress you have for school tomorrow"he had said while laughing and his friends joined in."Right come on sky lets go don't want melinda calling the police on me"delia had said while laughing.

"Right boys you behave and i will be back shortly"delia had said i waved by to the guys and ned and i walked to the door. But not before i heard danny saying something to ned "you sly dog you like her don't you?"danny had asked "yeah i do allot"ned had said making me blush very badly.

I got in delia's ca and she started to drive me home. I started to think about what ned said about liking me sure i only know him for about a few days and he is really cute but im still trying to make my mind up if i could ever trust him about this secret that i keep to my self around people that isn't jim or melinda.

The car stopped and i reliased that i was home. I got out the car and closed the door but i turned to delia and i said thank you. "Not at all skylar and tell melinda that i will come and pick you up for school in the morning so you have ned to go with so you wont get lost"delia had said while smiling. "Thank you delia and tell ned that i cant wait to see him tomorrow"i had said while smiling.

"Will do bye skylar"delia had said while driving off. I walked into the house to see melinda and jim standing there looking worried and pissed off. "Who died?"i asked while taking my sandals off.

"I know who the ghost is"melinda had said "who?"i had asked while walking towards her.

"My ex boyfriend, Kyle"

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed that one and sorry that it took so long. I've got my exams coming up and test as well so its really hard to get some free time. So please review back and tell me what you think and im really happy for my one review thank you very much and bye bye :)**


End file.
